Display panels formed using a resin film or a thin glass plate as a base material are recently used for flat panel display apparatuses such as organic-EL display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses to satisfy requirements for thinning. In many display apparatuses, a thin display panel comprising a very thin material such as a resin film as a base material is pasted on a surface of an arbitrary support to assure shape retainability or mechanical strength suitable for the purpose of use. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a digital signage comprising an image display panel pasted on a glass plate. In Patent Document 1, a display surface of the image display panel is pasted to a window glass via a layer containing a photocuring resin.